This invention relates to an improved process for converting petroleum residuals. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved process for hydrocracking petroleum residuals.
Heretofore, several processes have been proposed for converting or demetalizing petroleum residuals. Such conversions and demetalizations may be accomplished over a relatively broad range of pressures and, generally, such conversions or demetalizations are accomplished at temperatures known to be effective in hydrocracking operations. It is known to effect such conversions or demetalizations in the presence of a solvent capable of donating hydrogen at the conditions employed to effect the conversion or demetalization and molecular hydrogen may or may not be present. The processes which have been proposed, heretofore, are used primarily for the purpose of upgrading the petroleum residuals such that the converted and demetalized product can satisfactorily be used as a feedstock to various petroleum processes such as catalytic cracking, hydrocracking and the like. As a result, however, the processes proposed heretofore have not resulted in significant conversion of the petroleum residual or in significant production of lighter boiling materials, particularly those in the naptha boiling range. The need, then, for an improved process for converting petroleum residuals to lighter products which may be used directly as a fuel is believed readily apparent.